


Sweet Creature

by HarrysWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Sweet Creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: Sweet Creature as lived by Harry and Louis.





	Sweet Creature

**Had another talk about where it's going wrong**

_Present day_

“Harry, drop it,” Louis spite out bitterly. They have been having this same argument for years. Nothing has changed and Louis knows it just ends up with them saying things they both regret and even worse it usually ends up with Harry in tears. Louis would rather not spent the night not sleeping next to his love, crammed on the couch which typically is a fantastic cuddle spot but when its Louis’ bed due to a fight it couldn’t be more uncomfortable. Harry will usually set up camp in their guest room, neither like the feeling of sleeping in their bed alone and never ever during a fight. 

“We need to talk about this. Jesus Lou, we can’t pretend everything is fine.”

Louis turned in his tracks to face the recently curled haired boy. “Fine? Harry nothing has been fine for years! I have a fake baby and a fake baby momma and a fake girlfriend that can never seem to stay gone. You’ve got an incoming beard that was sworn that would never happened when you signed with this new team and I’m fucking exhausted Harry, so fucking exhausted so sorry if I don’t want to speak about it. I want to sleep with you in our bed for one more night, I want to pretend everything is okay just for one more night.” 

The words came out like venom but got stuck in his throat towards the end. The tears threatened to spill over, he had one day with Harry before they fucked off to different ends of the world and dammit he didn’t want to have this fight again. 

“Lou, lou, baby no come on. I’m sorry, don’t cry baby because then I’ll start crying and we’ll be a right mess,” Harry said as he gathered the smaller boy in his arms. He knew something was different, usually Louis was ready to fight it out with him but he’s been so different, so defeated. Harry broke for him on a daily basis. 

This particular fight erupted from Harry trying to get Louis to stay with him in London for a few more days but Louis was adamant that he had to get back to LA. As much as they tried to make their schedules mesh as much as possible, sometimes it just didn’t work. 

Harry rubbed up and down his back, feeling the notches on his spine, “Love you, yeah? Always.” He felt Louis nod against his chest as he walked them to bed, to wrap up in each other for one more night. 

 

**But we're still young. We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong**

_October 2011_

“And then?” Harry whispered into the darkness.

“And then young Harold we will buy a dog and name it Sam or fluffy,” Louis replied as his hand wove through the curls of the first and only boy he’d ever love.

A string of giggles erupted through the darkness, “Sam or fluffy?? Louuuuu.”

“Or whatever you want to name him Hazza, but he’ll be ours, our wedding gift to ourselves,” Louis said as he smiled.

Harry shifted under the blankets, clinging tighter to Louis like a lifeline, “you know Gemma thinks we are nuts that we are talking about getting married at this age.”

Louis gasped, “Gemma, how could she. I’ll have to have a word with her.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Louuu.”

“Listen Hazza, I know we are young and to so many people it seems silly, yeah? But I love you, it’s crazy sometimes I can’t even wrap my own head around it. You came in and just ruined me for anyone else.” With that Harry let out a jealous whine and tightened his arm around Louis’ waist. 

Even in the dark Louis traced his fingers easily around Harry’s lips, “shh love, what I was going to say is. I never want anyone else. It’s always gonna be you Hazza. We are going to be free one day and I’m gonna scream from the mountains that I love you and that I’m going to marry the fuck out of you and have a dog named Sam or fluffy and have babies, lots of babies with you, my baby.”

Harry smiled a smile that took over his entire face, “you wanna have babies with me.”

“Stop it, ugh you always ruin the moment,” he said as he tried to shove the curly headed boy away.

But Harry held on tight and said in a more serious tone, “you want to have babies with me.”

Louis settled back in his original position, wrapped around this boy who gives him constant butterflies, “I want to have babies with you.” 

They fell asleep happy and unknowing of the road ahead. 

 

**It's hard when we argue. We're both stubborn, I know**

_Present Day_

“Jesus Lou, I don’t understand why you have to be so thick all the time,” Harry barked out as he was pacing in his dressing room. Rehearsal was in 30 minutes and he thought he had enough time to figure out schedules with his fiancé in-between. 

“Oh, I’m thick? It’s always me huh? For fucks sake Harry, I’m not here to be your shadow. Why can’t you just stick with the plan we already made,” Louis responded from thousands of miles away. 

Harry’s blood never boiled, he never saw red, he was a calm and collected person, honestly. However, there was one person who knew how to push his buttons, how to make him want to scream and yell. That person happened to be his fiancé, happened to be Louis Tomlinson. 

“Because Louis as I told you the promo schedule got switched and sorry that I want my goddamn fiancé to be with me, what a fucking crime that is.” The end echoed out as he took a pillow off the couch and hummed it at the door. Simultaneously James Cordon walked in to tell him he’s got ten minutes until sound check. 

James has witnessed this before so to him it’s not shocking. He’s watched them fight and fight and fight, but he’s also watched them together and watched them be gentle and happy and in love. They fight day in and day out for this love, they fight when they could just as easily give up. He thinks he’ll never see the day when they give up, it’s not in the cards for Harry and Louis. 

He motions to Harry ‘ten’ on his fingers and Harry silently apologizes but James waves him off. He sits knowing Harry will probably need to talk when he gets off the phone. 

Louis is exhausted and when he’s exhausted he says things he doesn’t mean, “well you know what Harry maybe this is just getting to be too much, huh?”

He didn’t mean it when it slipped out of his mouth, he didn’t mean it 30 seconds after he said it, he didn’t mean it, he’d never mean it.

“Lou, what are—“ Harry chocked out. James looked up with concern.

“Baby no, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. I just said it because I was angry. Love, please. I love you,” Louis cried out. 

“You didn’t mean it?” Harry whispered, still shaken up, he can’t imagine life without Louis no matter how much they argue. They are both stubborn he knows but it doesn’t matter, none of it matters because they belong together, he knows it, everyone knows it. 

“No baby I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry. Listen love I’m going to change my plane ticket right now. I’m coming to you love as soon as I can. Remember what we always say?”

Harry took a breath, a smile spilled over, “me and you against the world.”

“Me and you against the world. Love you baby, knock ‘em dead, I’ll be there to cuddle you tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, love you Lou,” Harry replied. James looked up, it was all going to be okay. 

 

**When I run out of road, you bring me home**

_March 2013_

Louis was in a foul mood all day. He was exhausted so naturally he was snappy, and downright rude to mostly everyone. Luckily, they all have been working with him for a while and they know how he gets when he’s like this. They also know that 99% of the time he’s a pleasure to have around, he’s fun and he’s nice, and he’s a jokester. He makes everyone smile. The boys adore him, and Harry well Harry’s been gone for him for a while now. 

Liam strolls over to Harry, on one of the rare occasions that he isn’t with Louis, “Harry you gotta do something mate, tommo is being a brat.” 

Harry sighs, he was wondering who would be the first one to come and talk to him about Louis. See when Louis gets like this it isn’t Paul they go to, or Lou, or Zayn, no it’s Harry. This is because Harry seems to be the only person Louis listens to, everyone else, watch out.

“Liam, I’m trying mate. He’s just exhausted, hasn’t slept much in the past few days. You know how things have been.”

Liam sighs, “I know Harry, but if he hasn’t been getting any sleep then that means you must not be getting any sleep either and yet your not being an ass.”

Harry smiles, “alright, alright I’ll talk to him.”

Liam watches Louis kick the soccer ball off the wall almost taking everything down with it in the process, “please do it soon.”

“Love!” Harry yells over the soccer ball crashing into everything. 

Louis turns, the way the light hits his face you can see the dark circles forming under his eyes. 

“What do you want Harry,” Louis barks. He doesn’t mean it, never with Harry but that still doesn’t mean Harry’s going to take it.

“Hey don’t get snippy with me, come here,” he says as he holds his hand out. 

Louis takes it immediately as he speaks softer, “sorry love, didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Harry traces under his eyes finding puffy skin under his thumb.

“Want to lay down with me?” Surprisingly it’s an off day and they actually have the time. 

With Harry’s hands still on his face, he nods. 

The walk to their shared hotel room seems long and Louis’ bones ache with exhaustion. They crash into bed immediately as Harry shimmies them under the blankets. They face each other, staring into each others eyes. Harry waits for Louis to speak first. 

“Don’t even bloody know where we are right now.”

Harry gets closer, faces only inches apart, “we’re home baby.”

“Hmm?” Louis responds. 

Harry kisses him softly, “we’re home whenever we are together.”

Louis stays quiet for a moment, “…home.” Harry nods. 

With one last kiss, they fall asleep. Wrapped up in each other. They’re home. 

 

**I always think about you and how we don't speak enough**

_December 2012_

“Hi baby, guess you must be out with your friends. About to head to bed, hate these wonky time differences. Just wanted to hear your voice before I slept. Bed is too big without you. Okay Lou, speak to you soon.”

“Hi love, sorry I missed your call. Looks like we are playing phone tag. Hope everything went well today. I want to hear everything, Alright call me when you have a minute, I miss your face. Oh, and you I guess. Love you Hazza.”

“Lou, we are really bad at this. I haven’t spoken to you in a few days and I really hate it. We need to speak soon. Had to hear from the paps that you are up in Donny. Give your sisters kisses for me. Love you.” 

“Darling, what is happening? Answer my texts, let’s set up a facetime call. Think this is the longest we’ve gone without speaking. I miss you.” 

And it went on like that for a week. Sometimes Harry and Louis are really good, sometime Harry and Louis aren’t quite so good. Calls get missed and days get busy. Long days turn into nights where the bed seems like your best friend. Navigating these new waters are hard. Long gone are the days where Harry and Louis lived in each other’s pockets, it was replaced by separation and fights with management. With two boys on different sides of the globe struggling to find the time to talk. It was meant to break them but it didn’t, it couldn’t. 

Yes there were days and weeks where connecting seemed impossible. Where it seemed like they might never find time to talk again but they got the hang of it. Ten minutes phone calls in the car, or 30 minute facetime calls before bed. They would chat over morning cereal, or for 3 minutes just to say “hi, love you, miss you, have a good day.” It was work, and sometimes it sucked but when it’s worth it, you do it. 

 

**Sweet creature**

_Present Day_

“Sweeeetttt Creattturreeeee,” the sounds echoed out throughout the studio. Harry never took his eyes off Louis. 

“Running through the garden, of where nothing bothered us,” Louis just smiled at his boy. He was sat watching him do sound check next to James. 

“Jesus Lou, your boy is smitten,” James laughed as he jokingly hit Louis on the back. Louis’ eyes never broke Harry’s. 

“I guess you could say that,” Louis giggled back. 

James leaned in, “can’t wait to see the sappy shit you put on your album.”

With that Louis finally broke his stare, “oi, how dare you.” He said as he pushed James with a laugh and James playfully pushed him back. 

Harry abruptly cut the song, “Oi James, are you hitting my boy?” 

James laughed, “Listen loverboy, I knew him first.”

Harry walked over to where they were and grabbed for Louis’ hand, “that’s it I won’t be treated like this, we’re out of here.” 

James was still cracking up in his chair, “listen I don’t want to know what you’re going to do in that dressing room but show starts in two hours so just remember that.” 

Louis turned to stick his tongue out as they walked, “no worries James I’ll have him back.”

Louis was pushed down on the couch the second they go into Harry’s dressing room. 

Harry just took him in for a minute. Blue blue eyes, perfect lips, curvy body. _Gorgeous_. He thought. He never for a minute understood how this boy was his. Entirely his. 

Harry planted a soft kiss on the smaller boys lips, then one just under his ear. His voice went low as he sang, _sweet creature two hearts in one home_


End file.
